


Corsets

by kyodontdoit



Series: Kylux Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, corsets, some light manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodontdoit/pseuds/kyodontdoit
Summary: Day 6 of the Kinktober Challenge. Kylo Ren comes up with the worst plans.





	Corsets

“Remind me again why I have to be the one to wear this?” Hux sucked in a breath as he felt the Knight pull the laces tighter, not particularly liking how it felt as if his rib were all being squashed together. Kylo grunted behind him, still struggling to get his large fingers to maneuver the strings as they were intended.

“I’m too big, General. I’d walk into the room and people would notice, because I’m not as… petite as you are.”

“Petite?” A scoff, and Hux was moved to stand a little closer to the light while Kylo squinted at his hands. “Yes, I am less built than you are, but I am by no means _petite_. I’ve gone through training too, you know.”

Kylo took one end of the laces in his mouth, weaving the other in and about the last few holes to match its twin, and then he brought them together to tie it off in an elaborate bow. “Be realistic, Hux. Out of the two of us, which has had more public appearances? Who goes planetside the most often? And before you even say it, Starkiller doesn’t count.”

Hux gave a small huff. “You.”

“So it would naturally make more sense if the masses saw me at the gathering with an escort. Everyone would throw food at you.”

“At me? I’d hardly be worth their attention; they’d be throwing it at you due to your murderous rampages.”

“I’ve killed a thousand or two, at most. You obliterated five planets’-worth of people. There’s still a difference between a massacre and genocide.”

Hux shut his mouth. 

Kylo let his hands move down to rest on the other’s waist, leaning down so he could press warm lips to Hux’s exposed shoulder. “No one will recognize you. I’ve already picked out a skirt and a wig. Just try not to say too much, follow my lead, and the night should go according to plan.”

“And what exactly IS the plan, Supreme Leader?”

There was a pause that made Hux frown, and he glanced over his shoulder to find Kylo smiling at him almost deviously—that never meant anything good.

“We’re going to infiltrate the delegation gathering, or more specifically you are… and after the meeting, they are hosting a gala. During the gala, we’re going to get intimate and act like we’re going to find a room. That’s when you’re going to break off and sneak into where they're keeping the records of all their donations and supporters and get what we need to shut down any remaining resistance in this system.”

Hux proceeded to furrow his brows and look at the Knight as if he’d grown three heads. “That’s… quite possibly the worst plan I have ever had the misfortune of hearing. That’s not even a plan. And what do you mean ‘we’re going to get intimate’? I have enough objections to doing that with you, let alone in public, let alone passing as a woman!” Oh, he could already feel a mounting headache. This was why he came up with the strategies and left the execution to Ren.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Kylo resumed allowing his hands to roam up and down the red and black corset, which Hux promptly began to bat away. He put them right back, though.

“Of course you don’t, you galactic nuisance—“ Hux grabbed one of the hands and pushed it down, only to growl and slap it again when Kylo just palmed at his crotch. “Stop! This is counter-productive, Ren.”

“I’m practicing.”

Hux stomped on Kylo’s foot.


End file.
